Surfers Merman
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: Eren has waited his whole life to find paradise. Levi has waited his whole life to meet his soulmate. How do these two help each other? Tags: Surfer, Ocean, Sea, Mermaid, Merman (Summary will be re-written)
1. Prologue

_A small boy with a messy mop of brown hair and two different colored eyes watched his mother as she rung out her long dark hair. The boys' mother smiled down at the little man as she placed her sunset designed surfboard in the sand. Once his mother took a seat, the 7-year-old boy climbed into her lap. The woman, Carla Jaeger, smiled as she held her son close; both of them silent as they watched the ocean lick at their feet. After a moment of silence, the little boy spoke up._

" _Mama_ (Mommy) _, where did you meet Vati_ (Daddy) _?" he asked softly, his mother straining to hear over the sound of the crashing waves. She sighed quietly, as she thought of her husband who was never home. She knew Eren was hurting, he always was when his father, Grisha, was gone. Grisha hasn't been around much during Eren's childhood; being a doctor kept him at the hospital for hours, days, on end._

" _I met him while I was on vacation. I was bound determined to find the perfect surfers paradise before the end of the summer. I spent days…maybe around three weeks before I found it…and Eren, besides you being born, finding Paradise was the best thing I have ever done," Carla started her story with her story, her small son watching the ocean with deep interest. "The sand was light and soft…the air was pure…the breeze wrapped around you almost like a silk blanket…the water was crystal clear and perfect temperature…I spent hours surfing and when I getting out of the water, something cut my leg. It was pretty deep and I didn't think I would get help in time…but then your father appeared and saved me" she finished with a smile. Eren turned to look up at his mother, his different colored eyes filled with wonder._

" _Can we go to paradise, mama_ (Mommy) _?" He asked. Carla looked at her son for a moment before ruffling his hair._

" _I think you should find Paradise on your own, my littler nix_ (merman) _" Carla said, smiling as she and Eren stood up and made their way toward the water._

" _I'm not a nix_ (merman), _Mama_ (mommy) _! And why should I find it on my own?" Eren questioned from his seat on his mother's surfboard, smiling as he swung his feet through the water slowly. He giggled as a small wave moved him and his mother, making them bob in the water._

" _You are like a nix_ (merman) _; you love the water as much as one. My son, I hope when you find paradise you find love as pure as your heart."_

* * *

 _ **Okay so I've been playing around with this idea for a number of days. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue!**  
_


	2. Chapter 1

The sunlight was bright as Eren Jaeger stood at the edge of the water, which was lightly licking at his toes. Eren inhaled deeply loving the smell of the wind…a smell that has always been with him. All his life, Eren has lived and breathed the ocean. It was his oxygen, his sustenance, his world. Eren has not went a day without being in the ocean. Without opening his eyes, Eren wiggled his toes. He could feel that the light, soft sand had pooled up between his toes and was most likely dusted lightly on the tops. Eren leaned his head back as the wind blew again, pushing his brown hair around as a smile danced its way onto his face while his eyes opened slightly. His eyes, one honey golden and the other teal, sea-foam green slowly looked out at the water. He felt safe, he felt at home…

Gripping his board under his arm, he walked out into the water slowly in order to allow his body to get use to the slightly chilled water. When he was about waist deep, he climbed onto his board and began to paddle out farther. After a while, Eren stopped to take a breather and sat up on his board, looking around. The water was calm at the moment but to him, it seemed to pulse with life. Looking down at his board, he grinned as he started to bob in the water as the waves began to pick up.

The board had the same picture on the front and back. The picture was of two blood-red roses; one rose held thorns on its stem and the artist made the board look as if the thorns had drawn blood from it. It had been a gift on his 19th birthday from his best friends, Armin and Mikasa. Eren tilted his head back to look at the clear blue sky, the vastness of it surrounding him, not a single white cloud in sight.

 _I'm here, Mutter_ (mother) _…the place you always told me about…It truly is paradise, Mama_ (mommy) _…_ Eren thought as his fingers traced the necklace his mother had given him on his 10th birthday. It was a simple golden key, but it meant more than the ocean to Eren. _I wonder if the place has changed much since your visit…_ Eren grinned as a sudden burst of wind danced around him causing his hair to go wild. _Ich liebe dich auch, Mama_ (I love you too, mommy)

Eren snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the wave he had been waiting for and got on his stomach, starting to paddle towards it. Once there, He stood quickly and with perfect balance. He was surfing. Riding a wave was like the perfect storm. Eren felt one with the ocean and at the same time, felt like he was flying. He felt like he was on top of the world. There was no greater feeling- the freedom, adventure…the joy…

* * *

After about five hours, Eren decided it was time to head back to the shore. As he was paddling, Eren couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Figuring it was someone on shore, he shrugged it off. Once he reached his things, he stuck his board in the sand and dried off. He dug out a small snack from his backpack as he sat on his towel to watch the sunset. Slowly, the sky was painted in purples, reds, oranges, yellows, blues…It was another thing Eren loved about surfing. He got to see all kinds of things that some people would spend a life time trying to see only once. He got to see them every day.

Eren looked toward a nearby rock structure, squinting when he noticed something moving in the water. He gasped as his eyes met another pair; he stood up quickly, hoping to get a better look at the person. But he made the mistake of looking down for a moment because when he looked back, the eyes were gone. Eren stood there stunned for a moment before moving closer to the rock structure, wanting to make sure the person wasn't in trouble when he heard his name being called.

"Eren!"

He looked behind him to see his best friend since birth, Armin Alert waving him in for dinner. Armin, Mikasa and Eren had bought a house that was beach front. Eren looked back toward the rock structure for a long moment before he grabbed his board and headed home. The eyes on his mind all throughout dinner...


	3. Chapter 2

Eren rolled over and squinted into the early morning sun that was shining straight into his eyes. Eren hummed at the familiar burning of his muscles as he laid there with his head half-way under his pillow. After a few moments of being lazy, Eren got up and unlocked the door that lead to his personal balcony of the house he and his two friends bought. He leaned against the wooden railing as he watched the beach for a moment, taking in the gentle waves and the seagulls. Not many people were out at this time of day, most having jobs or afraid the water would be cold. Eren grinned as he looked down to see Mikasa reading a book on the back-patio.

Their new home is located in a less inhabited beach in California. Unless you had family here or had a map, you wouldn't know it existed; thankfully, he had found his moms old map not long after she passed away.

The house was a white, beach front, two-story building. If entered from the front door, you are immediately in the living room with a view of the kitchen, dining room and the living room. There was also a small bathroom close to the kitchen. There was almost a small bedroom that Mikasa claimed as hers. The whole first floor was lite up by the back wall that is made up of ceiling to floor windows that faced the ocean. There are a pair of sliding window doors in the middle of the wall of windows that opened to a back patio…which lead to the sandy beach. Between the kitchen and the small bathroom, there was a set of stairs that lead upstairs.

On the second floor, there was a large bathroom, two bedrooms and an entertainment room. The first room was claimed by Armin, mostly because of the bookshelves. Which left Eren the master bedroom. In the master bedroom there was another set of ceiling to floor windows, again with sliding doors in the middle. Those set of doors lead to the balcony Eren was currently on. Eren felt his muscles relaxing as he squinted into the sun as a gentle breeze brushed against his face.

 _Today is a lovely day to go and explore the beach a bit better…_ Eren thought as he changed into a pair of black swim trunks and grabbed the bag he always used while on the beach. Heading downstairs, he filled it with water bottlers and snacks to last hours. He set his bag down beside Mikasa, acting as if he didn't see her checking through his bag and looked at his four boards.

The first board was a brown color with a picture of two swords crossed.

The second board was a cream color with a picture of a green unicorn.

The third board was the one with the roses.

And the fourth board…Eren's favorite board…was a beautiful emerald-green with a picture of two wings, one blue and one white. Eren called the design the wings of freedom, he and his mother designed while his mother was on her death bed.

"Going out again, Eren?" Armin asked as he existed the house. Eren looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, I figured I'd explore the beach a bit more," He explained as he grabbed the Wings of Freedom board and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Do either of you want to come with?" Mikasa shook her head, her face emotionless as always.

"You know I burn easily." Eren gave a chuckle as he looked at her. Her shoulder length black hair swayed in the breeze. Mikasa has been with Eren ever since she was nine when his parents found her passed out on the beach with no memory of her parents or family. She was currently sitting under an umbrella, not even a toe out in the sun. Eren looked at Armin, eyebrow raised in question.

"Ah…I was actually going to hit the library in town…" Armin trailed off. Eren shook his head and chuckled, before he waved and walked off. Heading for the rock formation.


	4. Chapter 3

Eren spent almost three hours searching and surfing around the rock structure before he grew bored. He'd been spending the hours trying to find a clue, sign or hint of what those eyes from last night belonged to. He's had no luck. Tightening his bag on his back, Eren began to paddle out farther away from the shore toward a large formation. Late last night, while using Armins' binoculars, he noticed the large formation and was immediately curious about that was out there. _Thank god for water proof bags,_ Eren thought as a small wave crashed over his back.

After almost an hour of paddling, Eren sat up panting from exhaustion…not even half way to the formation. Eren groaned and tilted his head back, looking at the steadily growing darker sky. _Hmm…seems like it might storm…_ Eren hit the water hard with his hands and growled, filled with determination; he laid back down and paddled with vigor, wanting to reach the formation instead of heading home.

After another hour and a half, Eren reached and formation. He had to paddle around to the other side before he actually found an entrance. Being close up, he was able to tell it was an opening but Eren had no doubt to anyone far off the opening would just look like a dent in the side of the rock. Slowly, Eren paddled in. He didn't know what sort of creature, if any, lived in the hidden cave. When he could touch, Eren stumbled out of the water, dug his board into the sand and collapsed as his legs were no longer able to hold him up. As he sat there gasping for breath, he gazed around the cave slowly…amazed.

The walls of the cave were tall, rounding up at the top to form a ceiling. In the center of the ceiling there was a hole that went all the way to the outside, giving a clear view of the sky. The sand Eren was on was even softer than that on the beach by his home. Behind Eren, there were some plants growing covered in fruit and flowers that took his breath away. The water in the cave was a beautiful Caribbean blue color, the purest looking water Eren has ever seen. The small beach was in a large horse-shoe shape facing the mouth of the cave. Eren looked up as a sudden whistle sounded loudly throughout the cave; there was rain coming hard down from the hole in the ceiling. The mouth of the cave allowed Eren to see that the ocean water was choppy and no one in their right mind would be out in this storm.

"Great…looks like I'm stuck here until the storm dies down. Mikasa is going to be pissed…I hope I brought enough food…" Eren mumbled to himself as he dug through his bag for something to eat, soon laying down to rest his sore muscles…unaware of the eyes watching him.

* * *

A long tail glistened in the beams of light that seemed to follow it as the owner of the tail effortlessly waved the beautiful silver-blue tail up and down, lazily swimming in circles. The owner of the tail began to sing; their voice was sweet and smooth like silk.

"I'm drawing circles in the sand,  
Just waiting for you.  
I don't care where you're from  
Or who you used to be.  
For you, I would walk on land  
I won't care about our differences."

The singer sighed sadly as they floated down to the sand, sad ice-blue eyes watching the ocean surface. The sun rays warmed the singers' pale chest as his short black hair fanned out around his head. Suddenly a shadow passed over the singer, causing him to look away from a passing school of fish. There was a shape above him, a surfboard, if he remembered correctly. The merman swam closer slowly, having always been told to be cautious of humans when the surfer suddenly hit the water. _What the…_ the merman thought as he watched the surfer, swimming parallel under the surfboard, careful to avoid the paddling hands.

 _Shitty brat found merperson cove!_ The merman thought as he continued the follow the surfer, heading to part of the hidden beach where there was a sudden drop off…perfect for merpeople. Hidden behind a rock, the merman watched the surfer stumble onto the beach and collapse beside his board. _Holy shit…_ the merman thought as he studied the male human. The human's skin looked to be sun-kissed, the perfect shade of golden tan. His hair was shaggy, ending just above the males' shoulders and hanging into the humans' eyes blocking them from the merman's view. The human looked tall, but the merman was sure to be taller. _He's…he's gorgeous…_ the merman thought as he swam closer to the bank of the small beach. He silently slipped out of the water but made sure to keep his tail hidden as he watched the human that was laying on his back. _Did…did he just die? Oh god please don't be dead…the clean-up is horrible._

"Oi Brat, are you dead?" the merman asked. The merman watched in amusement as the human sat up and jerked away from him, his eyes the size of sand-dollars. _Holy Ryujin those eyes… "_ Oh good, you're not dead. That would have a bother." The human continued to stare at the merman who stared back. **[FYI:** Ryujin is a God of the Sea. He symbolized the power of the ocean and was able to shape-shift into human form. From his underwater palace, built out of red and white coral, he controlled the tides with magical tide jewels **.]**

"H... how did you get here?" the human asked, sitting back in his spot beside his board. The merman smirked with his thin lips as he slowly lifted his tail out of the water, even though it was dangerous to expose himself. The few sun rays hit his tail causing the silver-blue scales to sparkle; the humans jaw practically hit the floor.

"y…you're a…a…"

"A mer…man…merman."

The merman watched as the humans two colored eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

**LEVI POV ~ LEVI POV ~** **LEVI POV ~ LEVI POV ~** **LEVI POV ~ LEVI POV ~** **LEVI POV ~ LEVI POV ~** **LEVI POV ~ LEVI POV ~** **LEVI POV ~ LEVI POV ~**

After the human fainted, I wasted no time in rounding up my friends. It only took me about 5 minutes with the help of my friend Hanji. Including the two of us, Hanji and I managed to round up all 7 of our friends inside merperson cove. I could tell that everyone was confused as to why I was calling a meeting.

"Big brother, what's going on?" Isabel asked. Isabel has green eyes and red-brown hair which she always keeps in two pigtails. Her tail was an orange color, like the sky at the end of the day but just slightly duller. She also wears a small necklace with a ring tied to it, a gift from her mate Furlan.

"A shitty brat found merperson cove." I said, crossing my arms over my pale chest. A round of gasps went through my friends.

"Some mer-brat found out hangout?" Furlan asked, his head tilted. Furlan has light grey eyes and dark blond hair. His bangs float over his forehead, between his eyes. His tail was a light blue that seemed almost white. I shook my head which caused my black hair to fan out.

"No, a…human brat did. A surfer, I suppose" i explained. The reaction my friends had varied, most were shocked; however, a few were scared and one…was excited. _Of course, that shitty-four eyes._

"ooh! We have to experiment! What does it eat? Why does it wear clothes? How does it mate? Does it have a soulmate!?" Hanji rambled on, not helping my growing headache. Hanji has long, dark, unkempt brown hair that is kept tied up in a high pony tail with bangs parted down the middle. She wears square, thick-rimmed glasses, which cover her wide brown-golden eyes, that have bands going around her head to keep them from dislodging. Her mustard yellow tail was waving frantically.

"Shitty-glasses! You are not experimenting on him," I growled lowly, getting into Hanji's face causing Hanji's mate, Moblit, to growl threateningly. Moblit has short brown hair and light brown eyes; his tail was a grass green. I backed up slowly, blinking. _Why did I get defensive…? It's not like I know the shitty brat or anything…_

"Levi…why are you protecting the human?" Isabel asked. I ignored her and turned to my friends, Oluo and Petra. Petra has light-ginger hair and amber-colored eyes with a deep red tail; Oluo has slightly curly, light brown hair and hazel eyes with a honey brown tail.

"Will one of you two go and get Hannes? He's the only one that's ever interacted with a human before." I reasoned. Both of them nodded before swimming away quickly. The rest of the group sat around waiting, and talking. I, however, sat a bit away from the others, thinking. _Why did I get so…protective? Hannes isn't the only one that's ever had interaction with a human before…but…he is the only one who…_

* * *

About an hour later, Petra and Oluo returned with Hannes right after them. Hannes has short blond hair, a thin dark mustache, and golden hazel eyes with a grey tail. After quickly explaining the situation to Hannes, the group watched for his reaction. Hannes smiled with a far off look in his eyes.

After a moment, the group broke the surface but stayed away from the land. There on land was the human, who was just starting to wake up. _Must have been exhausted from surfing for so long…_ I thought as the human groaned as he sat up and looked around before seeing the group. I watched as the humans' plump lips popped open in surprise, but this time staying awake. The group watched as the human slowly moved closer to the water, dragging his bag behind him.

"H... hello…you all speak English, right…?" the human boy said quietly, as if afraid to scare the group off.

"My name is Hannes. I'm here because you're the second human to find this cove," Hannes started, the human looked shocked, "The first human was a woman who was around…19 or so years old. I…I can remember it like it was yesterday. She was beautiful; long chocolate brown hair, natural sun-kissed skin, lovely honey-golden eyes…Carla was beautiful and smart too…" Hannes trailed off lost in his memories.

"Wait…wait…Carla…? Do you mean Carla Ja- I mean, Carla Takemori?" The human, _I should find out his name soon_ , asked loudly. Hannes pulled himself out of the water quickly, leaning toward the human as he nods frantically. The humans' face fell into a soft smile, "Carla was my mother…"


End file.
